un siglo sin ti
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: haruka relata como se siente cuando su amada no esta a su lado, mi hermoso sol se fue y yo necesitaba sacar mis sentimiento y e utilizado este medio para dejarlo plasmado.


**bueno se que esperan que actualice mis traducciones por ahora ando triste mi amor se fue unos dias asi que traigo este one no me maten pronto actualizare las otras.**

 **sailor moon no me pertenece es de naoko.**

 **solo la persona que a amado o ama sinceramente sabe cuan dificil es estar lejos de la persona amada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UN SIGLO SIN TI**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi amor en verdad tienes que ir? Le pregunte a mi ahora encantadora esposa con cara de tristeza.

Es que te extrañare mucho.

Son solo un par de días mi cielo, qué más quisiera yo que no ir, pero es un viaje importante para la empresa.

Sabía que lo era y estaba contenta por ella, pero no podía evitar sentirme triste.

La vi acercarse tomo mi rostro, y con una caricia de sus bellas manos empezó un beso lleno de amor a la vez que necesidad.

No pude más que sonreírle sabía perfectamente como animarme.

La tome en mis brazos sin pensarlo dos veces y empecé a intensificar el beso, si la necesitaba más que a nada ni a nadie, mi cuerpo y alma la deseaban, más que un deseo ella se ha convertido en mi mayor necesidad.

La sentí corresponder de inmediato, con ansias empecé a desnudarla, dios por más que viera millones de veces su cuerpo para mí no dejaba de ser un paraíso terrenal aquel paisaje, sin duda era una obra maestra, la muestra en vida de que existe un creador, que sin duda puso mucho amor en la perfección que ella es.

Enseguida Nuestros gemidos inundaron la habitación.

Mi amor, la escuche decir su hermosa voz era como un susurro cargado de pasión, sabía lo que quería, la conocía muy bien como para necesitar que me lo dijera, con lentitud la coloque en la cama sin apartar mis labios de los suyos, los besos cada vez eran con más deseo, sentía el fuego de sus labios y eso me enloquecía, sentí sus manos masajear mis pechos por encima de mi camisa de seda, tuve que dejar de besarla para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, me encantaba lo que hacía y ella sin duda lo sabía, me desabotono la camisa y sin dudarlo dos veces, me la quite tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación, cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir su lengua en mis pechos, rogaba porque no se detuviera, siguió bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar al lugar donde solo ella sabe darme placer, sentí su respiración agitada y cálida en mi vagina ya no podía más tuve que rogarle que lo hiciera, la escuche sonreír un poco le encanta lograr tanta excitación en mi al extremo de tener que suplicarle, paso su lengua primero suave, para luego volver a hacerlo presionando fuerte, sus manos inquietas me acariciaban toda con lujuria sin parar de lamerme, solo se escuchaban mis fuertes gemidos, no paraba de comerme, sentí tanto placer, estaba a punto de llegar al clixma, cuando se detuvo, me miro y solo eso basto para que supiera lo que deseaba, rápidamente me las ingenie para colocarme encima de ella loca de lujuria la bese con frenesí mis besos eran demandantes, mi lengua buscaba la suya, en un arrebato de mi parte le arranque su vestimenta, no aguantaba más esta rica tortura la haría mía ahora mismo, empecé a besar su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos, sus pechos erectos me incitaban a lamerlos y así lo hice tome uno y lo lamí como si no hubiera un mañana, pasaba de uno a otro deteniéndome a morderlos con mis labios, la veía retorcerse de placer sus gemidos me excitaban aún más, abrió sus piernas y sin pensarlo más me acomode, tome su trasero encajando fuertemente las yemas de mis dedos en él y empecé a moverme en círculo frenéticamente, sentía sus uñas encajándose en mi espalda gemía de placer al igual que yo, tome sus manos y enlace nuestros dedos al mismo tiempo que mis labios se deleitaban con su cuello, no paraba de moverme de todas las formas posibles sobre ella, me miro a los ojos y vi el brillo del placer en ellos, sin dejar de mirarnos nos movíamos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo y esta fuera nuestra última vez juntas, sin poder retener más mi orgasmo, solté sus manos y me apodere de su cadena con fuerza y con un fuerte grito ambas llegamos a la gloria…

Con nuestra respiración aun acelerada le dije que la amaba sonreímos al notar que lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, la acurruque en mis brazos, tome su rica esencia de su cabello, no quería soltarla sabía que mañana ya no la tendría…

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto…

No te vayas… mi amor te extrañare mucho, le dije conteniendo mis ganas de llorar, esto era mas difícil de lo que imagine.

No mi cielo no te pongas así, solo son un par de días te lo prometo, esta mujer me había convertido en una sentimental como es que ahora sentía que no podía vivir sin ella?

Está bien ve, le dije con fingido desinterés

Amor al regreso espero muchas sorpresas, lo dijo tan insinuante que no pude evitar sonreír,

Con un beso de despedida la vi partir, sabía que empezaba un reto para mí, estar sin su presencia.

.

Llegue a la casa y de inmediato se notó el frio de su ausencia, encendí la televisión, lo cual fue un grave error pues pasaban una película romántica, tome el control y enseguida lo apague.

Luego de intentar hacerme algo de comer sin incendiar la casa, me di una ducha para ir a dar un paseo con mi Ferrari.

Ya vestida y en mi auto Salí sin rumbo alguno mis pensamiento viajaban a ella… a mi setsuna, al amor de mi vida, suspire y detuve el automóvil, no sé cómo fue que llegue a este lugar, supongo que por inercia conduje hasta él.

Salí del auto y pose mi vista a la hermosa playa, las olas iban y venían con calma, visualicé un muelle no muy lejos de ahí camine hasta él y al llegar sostuve mi vista en el horizonte me perdí en la inmensidad del mar, el tiempo pasaba lento yo solo estaba allí mirando aquella grandeza, imaginando si en la profundidad del mar estaría tan vacío como me sentía yo en ese preciso momento.

Poco a poco el atardecer trajo consigo la oscuridad de la noche, levante mi vista y contemple las estrellas, en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al sentir como la brisa me regalaba una caricia, se sentía como las que ella me da, esas que se roban mis suspiros, esas que se han llevado de mi lo mejor, lo que solo ella me a echo sentir.

Entonces fue ahí donde me di cuenta que aunque el universo este lleno de paisajes hermosos, jamás llegan a ser mágicos para mi sin ella, que mi alrededor es poesía cuando la tengo junto a mí, y simpleza al no tenerla.

No sabría explicar exactamente lo que en este momento siento, sé que se fue solo por un par de días, sé que mis pulmones tienen aire de vida, sé que el mundo no se ha detenido, como darle sentido con palabras a lo que ahora siento? como manifestar esta presión que siento en mi pecho? Puedo decir que mi corazón sin ti no palpita ni lento, que la vida sin ti es gris, que la alegría de vivir la siento cuando estoy contigo, que el color del mundo lo veo cuando miro el mundo reflejado en tus ojos, te has convertido en el eje de mi vida, el complemento de mi vida está en tu risa, en la forma en que me besas y me miras, mi complemento está en tu amor.

Al igual que el sol le da luz a la tierra, ella es la paz que le da calma a mi alma, simplemente para mí el tiempo sin ella se vuelve infinito, porque ella es mi tiempo puede hacerme olvidar hasta que espero, pero sin ti que eres mi sol, los segundo se vuelven días, los minutos se hacen meses, las horas años y un día sin mi set… se ahora mismo que se convierte en un siglo sin ti…

.

.

gracias a todos se cuidan


End file.
